


Цирк, да и только!

by KateMintTea



Series: Джейперелло [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Stripperella
Genre: Crossover, Female Joker - Freeform, Humor, M/M, trash, what I was thinking???
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMintTea/pseuds/KateMintTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А день так хорошо начинался...</p>
<p>Деанон с  WTF Kombat 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цирк, да и только!

Джейсон попал, крупно попал! Мало того, что он вляпался в ловушку на всю голову ебанутой и сексуально озабоченной королевы Джокестер "Джейперелло, дорогой, пожалуйста зови меня просто по имени Клитор", так его еще и Принц Дик, он же "я славный парень Робин Гуд, краду антикварные члены, продаю на черном рынке и вкладываю все деньги в фонд помощи людям с раком яичек" спас. Просто прекрасно! За один день он успел соприкоснуться и с Клитором, и с Членом и ему это совсем не понравилось!  
А ведь день так хорошо начинался, Ричард наконец пригласил его на свидание, но тут срочный вызов, королева Джокестер похитила ядерные боеголовки и готова направить их в точку G. Блядь, у Джейсона все чаще появлялось ощущение, что он работает в цирке, и это он сейчас не об «Упругих задницах» говорил.


End file.
